Curian
Overview Curian was raised by the monks of Hironeiden to be a messenger of peace. He took his message to the battle field and was able to defeat waves after waves of Dark Legion with his soldiers. Soon he fell in love with Celine and then he became king of Azilla, he married Celine who became the queen and together they fought many battles, they along with Moonlight and Keither went into Encablossa after he was stopped from entering the world. And Azilla lost its king, it was quickly consumed by Ecclesia which was a small state at the time, but had now become big after taking over Azilla. Main Weapon: Longsword Main Skill: Melee Background Curian was found on the steps of the Temple of Amos when he was still a baby, an orphan abandoned by his parents. He was raised by the priests and spent most of his youth in the temple. However, the life of an acolyte is not at all compatible with the blood flowing through his veins. When he reached the age of sixteen he left his hometown in search of adventure else where in the world, hoping that he might be able to find his parents. He sold his services as a mercenary for many years. When he sensed that war was coming he decided to return to his homeland, Hironeiden. However, when he finally arrived all he found was ashes and blood. The whole town had been razed by the orcs and so he swore vengeance against them. His soul will not be able to rest until the Orc race has been exterminated from the surface of Bersia. '- Excerpt from the game manual.' After six years abroad, he returned home to unknowingly to face what would become the 'Second War of Heroes'. He was one of the King's of the Human Kingdom of Azilla. After his disappearance between the events of the Second War of Heroes and Heroes and the Crusaders. The Kingdom of Azilla was Engulfed in Civil war and Absorbed into Ecclesia. Second War of Heroes Curian is first introduced returning to his home village, Haven when he is ambushed by a group of orcs. He quickly puts them down and seeing this as a threat he rushes back to see the condition of his village. He meets his old friend Russelaunt and after defeating a few smalls waves of orcs he is forced to retreat with a handful of his settlers. His goal now is to warn the inhabitants of Hironeiden that of an impending orc invasion. Not long after they reach Castle Hironeiden, the orc invasion are not far behind and they have begun to setup an outpost before commencing an attack. Curian and the forces of Hironeiden hold out long enough for Prince Gernot of Azilla and his reinforcement of cavalry to flank the invasion force of the orcs. Both sides sustain heavy casualties and the Dark Legion are forced to retreat back to Hexter in order to recuperate their forces. Curian is ordered by King Gernot to act as an ambassador to discuss terms with Lord Demmetrich into joining the war against the Dark Legion, little does Curian and Demmetrich know, King Gernot has already set up a sieging force onto castle Kenderlief, his plan was to take the castle as his own regardless of Demmetrich's decision. Learning of this; Demetrich orders the execution of Curian. Curian ultimately survives, but depending on what happens in chapter 3 he can simply escape or he slaughters Demmetrich's personal guard and Demetrich himself before escaping back to the main force. He meets up with the King to report what had happened depending on what happened, King Gernot is either ready to continue his siege or is pleased to hear that Demetrich is dead and brushes off Curian's qualms about being used in such a manner. Curian is forced to grit his teeth and bare what had happened, the Azillian forces continue to siege what is now under the control of Demmetrich's son. As the mounting siege continues, the Dark Legion use this opportunity to launch a counter attack on the Azillian forces. Ultimately the son of Demetrich is killed along with the remainder of his forces, the Dark Legion had been pushed back and the surmounting damage taken from all sides had force the Azillian forces to regain their strength back in their home country. King Gernot orders Curian to protect Moonlight in his travels to Essex Woods to attempt to persuade them in joining the war against the Dark Legion. They discover that orc raids have been tearing through the Essex Wood and they rushed to the aid of local elves. Fighting bands of orc to the temple of Ehlonna they then pushed out all enemy forces from the vicinity. They encounter Rick Blood, Richter, Lily and Likuku. Rick Blood has successfully obtained the Ancient Heart from its protector, Cellin whom is reported slain later on. Rick Blood announces his plans to complete what began 100 years ago and leaves Richter and Likuku to a small skirmish between the 3 heroes. The fight comes to a stalemate and the Dark Legion leave the area. After rallying the elves of Essex Woods, Curian was appointed as an envoy to convince the dwarves to now join the alliance. Curian reaches the Hall of Stones and speaks with the dwarven Thane. It took much convincing, but after going through trials set up by the dwarvern Thane, Curian won over his respect and they joined the alliance. At some point during Curian's persuasion to have the dwarves join the alliance, King Gernot had been assassinated by an Ecclesian spy, Curian learnt of this news after his successful endeavor. The populace of Azilla was in turmoil and to restore order, Curian rallied his nation and as newly appointed Commander in Chief of the allied army - ordered them to march towards the Altar of Destruction. The Dark Legion was prepared for this and setup up defensive lines to buy as much time for its completion as they possibly could. After defeating Likuku and Richter's defensive lines, Curian continues to march the allied army towards the Altar of Destruction, the construction of the altar is almost complete and their greatest foe yet awaits before them, Rick Blood. It is here a bloody battle between the alliance and the Dark Legion wages, by the time the alliance reach the altar, it had been completed. What begun 100 years ago was about to come to prophecy. Rick Blood goads Keither to fight him, they both draw steel and whilst Rick appears to have the upper hand in their duel, it is revealed that Keither is drawing power from the Ancient Heart as well, it is at this point that neither warrior could best each other or be killed. During their fight, Moonlight seeks the opportunity to destroy the Ancient Heart, using his magic he obliterates the Altar of Destruction, the consequence of this being that Rick Blood vanishes and Keither is significantly weakened. Curian returned to Azilla and since King Gernot had no successor, he was crowned as King. As first order of decree as the newly appointed King he sent an ultimatum to the Priest King of Ecclesia: "Surrender the assassin of King Gernot, or suffer the immediate consequences." With no compliance, the two countries went to war. Ecclesia's forces were quickly mowed down and the High Priest's Generals had been killed in the field of battle. With Curian's focus set on claiming Ecclesia, Richter saw this as the prime opportunity to strike back, the sentries in Hexter were crushed and Hexter had been claimed by the Dark Legion once again. Alarmed by this Curian was seeking to fortify back in Hironeiden, with Ecclesia in tatters, he offered the setup puppet Priest King a treaty in which he had no choice but to accept. With his efforts focused back onto the Dark Legion, both forces intercept each other at the borders of Hironeiden. As the battle wages out, Amaruak appears and surprise attacks both sides with his army of undead, though it is wiped out both forces retreat back into their territories to re-mobilize and to gain intelligence of what they just encountered. With this new found knowledge of Amaruak resurfacing, Curian summons Moonlight to aid him once more, and in turn Moonlight notifies Keither of these events, with these three heroes back together they send news out to their allies who mobilize to counter the threat once more. They march towards the old site in which the altar was destroyed as scouts reported that Amarauk intended to rebuild it. They discover that ancient candles had been constructed around the old site to draw power from the land as a substitute to the Ancient Heart, Keither is alarmed because the Cavern of the Ancient is close by and that Amaruak intends to draw power from Nible the Ancient Dragon in which he resides. To stop this, the alliance march and destroy the ritual that the ancient candles are channeling, laying waste to the armies of undead that were attempting to protect it. Unfortunately the alliance came short of destroying the ritual in time, as the altar had been completed. The only force that could stop its immense power from laying waste to the whole of Bersia was the awakening of Nible. Both the alliance and the Dark Legion make their final march towards the Altar of Destruction. Curian is first to arrive and mobilize his forces, after clearing out a small encampment Amaruak has created shadow versions of the heroes in an attempt to toy with them, this plan does not succeed however as Curian bests Shadow Curian in a duel. Not long after beating Shadow Curian, Rick Blood and Likuku arrive with their Dark Legion to the north and have a similar situation, they fight a Shadow Likuku counterpart and destroy the encampment to the north to then setup their very own, with the Eastern part of the battlefield in the control of the alliance and the Dark Legion, the two factions acknowledge a peace treaty with each other and order each army to advance towards Amaruak. At some point during their advancement, Keither rejoins the fray and brings an army of dragons to help fight the undead. They eventually reach Amaruak, Rick Blood standing before him, it as at this point that Rick realizes that Amaruak is actually Keeliani from 100 years ago, they have a short duel before the altar activates. Nible awakens from his cavern and smashes through it towards the altar of destruction, it then lays waste to it and the surrounding area. Everyone had disappeared. KUF: 'Circle of Doom' Curian was able to help stop Encablossa from getting into the world, but those that went into Encablossa went into his dimension. Curian along with others were pulled into Encablossa's dimension. In the dimension, Curian suffered from mutation as did all Humans in there. He departed from his lover Celine and locked himself up at the end of The City of Desolation, Celine who had tried to help him , thought that she had failed to save him, and soon her hair turned white from stress, while her Lover's spirit lost its mind in her dreams (The only place they could contact each other)new hope came and Celine was able to save her lover's spirit, however should Curian mention the name Celine he shall vanish from her forever. Moonlight explains this to him, and tells him not to say her name when he sees her, Curian never says the name and he lives with Celine till the end of time as spirits (It is assumed that Celine, kills herself) in the dark dimension. Character Quotes * "Leave it to me!" - A War of Heroes * "Follow me!" - A War of Heroes * "Let's go!" - A War of Heroes * "Come with me!" - A War of Heroes * "I'll handle it!" - A War of Heroes * "Yes?" - A War of Heroes * "I'll do it." - A War of Heroes * "To victory." - A War of Heroes * "Death to the Orcs!" - A War of Heroes * "Fight!" - A War of Heroes Trivia *Curian originally was going to be a major character in Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders (as indicated by early screenshots), however, he was eventually scrapped and replaced with Gerald. *Curian's physical body was destroyed by Kendal inside the Dark Dimension. *Curian and Celine never actually meet in the original Kingdom Under Fire: A War of Heroes See also * Celine